Girl Plus Boy equals
by MissFlorence.b
Summary: Chad tries to prove his love to Sonny and show her boy plus girl can equal joy. I don't own Sonny with a Chance
1. Introduction

_**Hi! So I have started to write my very first multi-chap! For those who haven't read me before, my spelling and grammar are not so fab but I really am trying! I just get so excited writing the story I forget!**_

_**its based loosely on something from Sonny with a Song ( love that one!) So enjoy!**_

Chad sat in the back of the so random studio audience wearing a cap, a hoodie and sunglasses even though the lights had been dimmed. The stage had been set up with a piano and mic.

Chad had told the falls cast he was going to the show to make sure trey brothers wouldn't make So Random too popular. But the truth was, he just wanted to watch Sonny be his funny little Sonny.

'_When was the show going to start? honestly he didn't want to listen to trey brothers sing but to see Sonny it would be worth it. Yes! Sonny walked slowly onto the stage and sat at the piano, the crowd went quiet as she started to sing…'_

I can make the rain stop…

…And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time,  
I know I'll find myself in time…

The crowd went wild. Chad was shocked, not because he didn't think she could sing but because he didn't think he could love her anymore. When the crowd stared to move out of the studio Chad slipped through the side door to backstage. He pulled off the sunglasses and hat rushing through the hallway when he crashed into a girl who toppled to the floor. Expecting it would be Sonny he quickly put on a softer attitude and turned back to her, but it was just Tawni.

"Chad," she yelled angrily "look what you did!" she was holding a tube of lipstick and had a smear across her cheek.

Chad's face had fallen "watch where you walk random," he said coldly

"Whatever Chad, I saw you walk out of our audience stage and I know you are crushing on Sonny."

"What girl no, I don't like Sonny…" wow gotta tone it down CDC, he thought, I am sounding like Sonny.

"Whatever, she deserves someone nice anyway. She writes these hilarious songs that all start with boy plus girl equals, but if she liked you they would probably all equal jerk." Tawni replied and strutted towards the prop house.

Chad was in shocked. Did Sonny really not like him that much? He had to prove to Sonny he could be her guy. He had to.

Chad half sprinted to Sonny's dressing room and knocked.

No answer. Perfect.

He slipped in and found the song lyrics on Sonny's dresser. Girl plus boy equals: annoy, soy, bokchoy, toy, ahoy, ploy. Chad slipped the manuscript into his hoodie and left the room again.

This week, girl plus boy was going to help him prove to Sonny they could equal joy.

_**So, all my chapters are going to be super varying lengths! Watch this space for more instalments, And if you liked it review! Stay sweet, Florence xx**_


	2. Annoy

**Oh hey team! So here is the next chapter, within a week like I promised enjoy :)**

**Girl plus Boy equals Annoy**

_The next day…_

Chad stood in his dressing room and pep talking himself in the mirror.

"Ok. You are TV's Chad Dylan Cooper. You like Sonny Munroe. She will see that because no one can resist you." He frowned. That was wrong.

"You are Chad Dylan Cooper. You like Sonny Munroe. You can prove that to her." Not quite.

"You are Chad. You love Sonny."

He flipped his hair, popped his collar and strutted to the commissary. He walked through the door and stopped. She was there, and suddenly he wasn't so confident.

"Chad" she stated breezing by him.

"Sonny" he replied out of reflex then made a double take, she was getting away "wait up!"

"What do you want Chad?"

"Uuuh.." he truly had nothing. "I heard Trey Brothers was a no show last night, he probably realised that your show is lame"

Sonny looked hurt. Chad winced; this was not how he wanted it to go he wanted to say something that would have charmed her but now she was hurt and annoyed. Sonny was already walking off. "Sonny please, I didn't mean that, please I know you liked Trey"

He caught her arm turning her around.

"Its ok Chad, Trey Brothers was a song stealing jerk anyway, I mean who steals songs?"

"Oh, well song stealing is like well umm…" Chad murmured

"Chad?"

"Do you want to go out for coffee sometime with me?" Chad asked quickly

"Really? Ok" Sonny blushed "I have rehearsal now but after?

"Friends?" he asked

"Frenemies." She settled.

"Fine" he smiled, _'for now'_ he thought

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

They walked their separate ways smiling on the insides.

**How am I going? You can review just to say hi if you like too :) **

**F. **


	3. Soy

**This one is a little bit longer, I just don't want to make it to rambley. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed you guys are so sweet :)**

**Girl plus Boy equals Soy**

_After Rehearsal…. _

Chad rehearsed some dully dramatic romance with Portlyn, but couldn't help thinking why anyone would actually watch his show? So Random's studio audience was always full and Sonny was always so pretty…

"Mackenzie, I love you"

"…." Chad had started to daydream.

"CHAD!"

"What? Oh uh…"

"Ok this is ridiculous" cried the director "Kids take a break and Chad, whoever she is, tell her to quit messing with my star actor"

Even the director could tell? "Will do sir!" he promised, but really he wished she would mess with him.

Chad rushed off the set; he had 20 minutes to kill before meeting Sonny so she would probably still be in rehearsal. Chad went in to his dressing room to avoid suspicion and then scrambled out his window into the bushes. _'Gosh the lengths I go to to see her for a few minutes,'_ Chad thought _'why didn't I see something like this coming when I started that stupid rivalry?' _

Chad climbed from the bushes and walked in through the So Random entrance.

Hiding behind the audience seats, Chad could watch the rehearsal clearly and not be seen. After a while Marshal called a break and Chad slipped through the seats to the side door once more, taking great care not to run into Tawni again.

Putting back on his CDC charm, he knocked on their dressing room door and Sonny came out in possibly the cutest floral lavender dress and black converse. It didn't surprise him because it was warm out but he honestly thought that her outfit should be outlawed or something. Brushing this from his mind walked her down the street to his all time favourite coffee shop.

It was dimly lit and had private booths, but he mainly loved it for its coffee.

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed "this place looks so unlike… you."

"Oh funny little sonny, you don't really know me then" Chad chuckled and signalled to the waiter.

"You'd like your usual booth Mr. Cooper?"

"Yeah that would be great Dave, and my usual coffee too. Sonny?" He waited for her answer.

"oh um… whatever your having." She replied shyly

He led her over to his favourite booth in the corner by the window. Sonny sat down first but instead of sitting across from her he slipped into the same side so they were almost shoulder to shoulder.

He saw she looked a little uncomfortable and wanted to say something but at the moment the waiter returned.

"Two soy cappuccinos, I am glad to see you actually have friends right?" Dave put the coffees down with a smile.

Chad shoved him playfully and looked back to Sonny. "He is just teasing because I haven't ever brought anyone else with me here before"

"Oh…" Sonny was blushing now

"Especially not anyone as pretty as you" Dave pitched in then left to greet some customers.

It was Chad's turn to blush now, "I just like coming here alone sometimes, and it's nice..."

"I know what you mean," Sonny sighed sipping her coffee "and if the press ever found out you drink soy milk coffees I would totally ruin your bad boy image."

The two laughed together and the chatted until they were finished and it was getting dark. Chad slipped from the booth and held out a hand for Sonny, she took it but when they were at the door he still didn't let go so they walked hand in hand back to the studio in silence.

**Cute huh? I totally love this whole multichap thing!  
**

**F.**


	4. Bok Choy

**Ok team! I totally forgot to put into the last chapter a thank you to _'Moustachez-Love'_ who did just reveiw to say hi :)**

**Girl plus Boy equals Bok Choy**

_The next day…_

Chad woke up the next morning smiling, he and Sonny had spent the afternoon together and not had a single argument and it was nice.

All morning Mackenzie Falls had been doing some intense filming, and Chad definitely had his 'mojo' back. At around lunchtime he wandered his was to the cafeteria. Sonny was sitting alone at So Random's usual table, poking something green on her plate with a fork. Chad took the seat next to her and pulled the plate from infront of her.

"Hey!" Sonny cried "that's mine!"

"Sonny. Were you actually planning on eating that? It looks like mould."

"Well Chad, I think you will find that it was bok choy and yes I was."

"Really, Sonshine? Were you really?" He called her bluff "when you have the greatest actor of our generation right here who could get you a steak?"

"Really Chad? Thanks!" She smiled hugely and hugged him around the neck.

They got up to get some actual food when the rest of the Randoms walked in. They walked over to Sonny and looked at her and the bok choy ick in her hands.

"Oh, I am not eating that!" Tawni spat, then made a face that looked like she was about to barf.

"Its ok!" Sonny said cheerily "Chad said he would try getting some normal food!"

Chad suddenly realised where this was going and decided to shut it down. It would hurt Sonny, but it would hurt his reputation more. Chad scoffed "No I wasn't it is what you call acting, which I guess you guys would be able to notice if you could you know… act."

The rest of the cast broke were in outrage but Sonny was silent. She looked straight into his eyes without a single drop of happiness and then ran out of the room covering her face.

"Chad, your such a jerk!" Tawni yelled and chased after sonny.

"Yeah man," Nico continued "Sonny's having a tough time right now that's not cool"

"Not cool man" Grady echoed and they all turned to leave.

"Wait, guys, what's wrong with Sonny?" he called after them, but none would answer.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger!**

**F.**


	5. Toy

**Girl plus Boy equals Toy…**

Chad paused for a minute trying to work out what the matter could be and then half ran to her dressing room trying to catch up to her. "Sonny?" he called softly through the door.

"Go away Chad" Sonny squeaked back "I don't want to talk to you"

"Please, Sonny I am sorry!"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Chad had an idea. "Ok" he called "but I am coming back again in a minute. Is that ok?"

There was no reply so he made his way to his dressing room to pick something up that always made him feel better.

Back at Sonny's dressing room he called through the door "Sonny, Its Chad again. I have something to make you feel better."

"I don't want another picture of you!" She yelled back.

"Its not, can I come in?" again there was no reply so he turned the door handle and slipped inside.

Sonny was curled up on the couch closer to Tawni's dresser and her eyes and cheeks were red from crying. He sat beside her and pulled a blanket around her shoulders holding her close to his chest. They sat like this for a minute until Chad heard sonny speak.

"So…" whispered Sonny

"So… what?" Chad answered pulling away a little? to look into her eyes

"So… you said you brought me something?"

"Oh right!" Damn he had gotten caught up in their embrace he had forgotten.

Chad pulled a tiny yellow teddy bear from his pocket, it was well looked after but still well loved. He put it into her hands and cupped them around it.

"I am sorry I was a jerk and I really didn't mean to be and it's my fault and…" Chad spluttered out all at once.

"Chad, I wasn't you. Well it was a little bit, I thought we were having a moment and then you said that, and usually I would be strong… but my mum went back to Wisconsin a few weeks ago to look after my granny and I know I should be more grown up because I live in Hollywood and lots of stars don't live with their parents but I really miss her" Sonny pulled the bear to her chest and started to cry again. Chad pulled her closer and let her cry,

"It's ok to miss her Sonny, living by yourself is tough. If you're lonely or scared you can call me and I am really sorry about before…"

when she had clamed down she pulled away from him and took some deep breaths.

"Your bear is really sweet Chad. Does it have a name?"

Chad mentally freaked out. It did have a name, he named it Sonshine. Specifically after her. He had been given it long before he met her but it had never had a name until hers seemed perfect for it.

"Um. No, I haven't named it yet." Chad felt terrible, but he didn't want to freak her out.

"Oh well thanks, it really cheered me up" She put it out for him to take it back but he refused

"Think of it as a lend, I want her to look after you for a little bit, I have to get back to filming." Sonny nodded. Chad paused as he got to the door.

"And Sonshine? I was serious about calling me when you're scared,"

SPOV

Sonny walked down the corridor later. Chad had been so sweet to her and listened, she was sure he didn't see his parents much and thought he would think she was being stupid. She cuddled the tiny unnamed bear close as she reached the foyer near the car park when someone called out to her.

"Sonny! Chad is going to be sooo mad if you went through his dressing room and he finds Sonshine missing." It was Portlyn, she was on the falls but she was secretly friends with Tawni and they went shopping often.

"What? Oh you mean his bear? He saw I was sad and lent it to me, but he said it didn't have a name."

"Oh… well if he lent it to you I guess that's fine, he is so protective of it! Oh and if you see Tawni can you tell her to call me about this weekend? We are going shopping!"

"Sure" Sonny replied a little dazed as she watched Portlyn hurry outside to her car.

Did she just hear Portlyn say Chad's bear was called _Sonshine?_

**_Awwh, I wouldn't be so horrid to make it Chads fault she was sad! I put in so much effort to make this one a little bit longer like people have been asking, so please review 3  
_**

_**so stay sweet .F**  
_


	6. Ahoy

**Girl Plus Boy Equals Ahoy  
**

CPOV

Chad had lazed about at home all of Saturday and Sunday had come quickly. He hadn't seen Sonny since leaving her in her dressing room on Friday and she hadn't called him. Of course she was trying to be polite not taking his offer but it was killing him that the girl he practically loved could be having an anxiety attack or even be just a little bored.

It was too much for him to handle just sitting and thinking about it so he pulled out his phone and picked her number from his speed dial. Every time it rang he was more and more concerned about her.

"Hey, it's Sonny speaking!" Chad was relived to hear her voice,

"Oh hey Sonny" He bought for time because he didn't actually have and particular reason to call her except to hear her voice.

"Chad?" she asked after they had had an incredibly awkward pause.

An idea struck him "Firstly I wanted to see if you were doing ok, and secondly I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the beach? I know Portlyn and Tawni are going 'secret shopping' together today"

Sonny laughed, "They aren't very secretive about it huh? And I would love to! Let me get ready though, I will meet you there at 12 o'clock?"

"Fine" Chad said, hiding excitement.

"Fine"

"Go… I mean, Bye Sonshine"

SPOV

Sonny quickly dressed in a cute red and white polka dot one-piece bathing suit and denim shorts. She grabbed a towel and tied her hair in a high ponytail and sped out the door. She had been getting pretty bored, at least if she had gone shopping with Tawni and Portlyn she would be doing something, but the beach was way more her style. As long as Chad didn't argue with her… but as she came to think of it he had really been making an effort to be kind to her.

Sonny arrived at the beach and walked down onto the sand. It was a beautiful day, but Chad wasn't around yet so she walked to the end of the pier and dangled her feet into the water

"Ahoy Sonshine!" a voice cried out

Sonny looked behind her confused then out onto the ocean, Chad was sailing towards her on a small white and blue catamaran. She gasped and dived off the pier into the water to swim out to him.

CPOV

Chad had sailed ever since he was small, even before he started acting. He liked big yachts and expensive sailboats but his favourite was his catamaran. It was easy to sail and small, giving him a chance just to be a little closer to Sonny.

To be continued…

_**Sorry, I had to split it into two chapter because it works into two prompts! but look on the bright side, at least I didn't leave it on something super dramatic 3 .F**_


	7. Ploy

**You guys are so lucky my inernet connection decided to give me a break just in time to post!**

**this chapter is embaressingly short, so sorry :(**

CPOV

By the look on her face when she reached the boat Chad could tell she loved it, and he loved that she loved it! _'Get a grip Chad'_ he thought but Sonny had melted his heart as she climbed aboard wearing swimmers that hugged her curves just right.

"So Captain," She asked "to treasure island?"

Chad grinned "of course m'lady" he whispered and they both laughed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent on the boat and Chad even taught sonny how to sail a little bit. By the time the wind had died out Sonny and Chad were sitting next to each other dangling their legs in the water quietly chatting about nothing peacefully. Then something happened that Chad would have never imagined, Sonny eyes had fluttered shut and was leaning in towards him…

Chad put a hand on Sonny's cheek and leant in too, when a jet ski flew by the boat making waves big enough to knock them both off the boat and into the water!

He pulled Sonny to the side of the boat then panicked. The list! where was the girl plus boy list? He knew he shouldn't have left it in his pocket! He saw the small bit of paper floating not far from them. Chad reached out to retrieve it but Sonny had got there first.

"Oh hey, is this yours? Wait… is that my handwriting?" she turned to Chad shocked, "this was my private list! What did you go take it so you could tell the world about my stupid attempt at romance songs? I thought you were different! I thought… I thought you named your bear after me…" She had tear welling in her eyes now that almost ripped Chads heart out.

"You know Chad," she stuttered "I do have a heart. Even if you don't!"

Sonny let go of the boat and stared to swim towards the shore. Chad felt shell shocked.


	8. Joy

**Girl plus Boy equals Joy**

Chad climbed onto the boat and followed to catch Sonny, but the wind was gone and he was sailing as fast as she was swimming.

"Sonny wait! Please you have it wrong, and the shore is too far to swim to come back on the boat, I want to explain!" He yelled, he honestly thought she might drown with all those tears in her eyes.

"Forgive me Sonny, I just wanted you to know how much I care! I wanted you to realise I love you!" He Shut his mouth. That would surely freak her now he had no chance… But Sonny had stopped swimming.

"Please, just come back on the boat. I will take you back and leave you alone, I won't do anything to hurt you anymore…"

"You said you love me?" Sonny asked quietly swimming back to him

"Maybe… I just wanted you to know…"

"Well… maybe I love you too…" Chad looked up to her, and Sonny looked away

Chad held out an arm to pull her up "Forgive me?"

"Fine." She blushed and reached up to him

"Fine"

"Good"

"G-," Sonny yanked Chad's arm pulling him back into the water

"Hey!" Chad reached for Sonny pulling him back close to him "Firstly, how dare you get this hair wet?" Sonny giggled

"Secondly, I did name my bear after you an thirdly…" Chad lifted her chin to his face

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Sonny nodded

"Of course,"

He leant in kissing her soft and sweetly…

Chad pulled away and whispered in her ear "So, can girl plus boy now equal joy?"

Sonny smiled wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

_The End!_

_**I would just like to thank everyone who has been reading this story, and I am loving multi-chaps! And as soon as I can think of an idea I will be back so watch this space!**_

_**Au revoir !**_


End file.
